


I Was Here

by lorde4323



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band), The Originals (TV Series), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Agnst Zayn, Döppleganger Louis, M/M, Vampire Niall/Harry, Witch Zayn, Witchcraft, louis centric, zayn centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorde4323/pseuds/lorde4323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is the most popular jock in his school. He has the muscles, booty, and attitude. He's the schools definition of perfect. The school player and man whore. He wasn't ashamed of it, he embraced it. He wasn't the type to sick to the same guy for long. He was use to having friends leave without a second thought. He'd become numb to the problem. Friends are just friends after all.</p>
<p>Zayn's a preppy boy that has to deal with Louis crap. He wasn't a muscular boy but he had a decent bum and a optimistic attitude. If he doesn't who will? Knowing Louis since preschool they became best friends. He's not much of a player. He likes a sensual and caring relationship which is hard to find. He loves his friends and would do anything for them. A big heart for such a tiny teen.</p>
<p>Two vampires seem to take interest in Louis and Zayn can't help but have a crush one.</p>
<p>Zayn unlocks some hidden talents and strengths.</p>
<p>I'm making ZAYN 5ft 5 and Louis 5ft 9</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Here

Louis, the popular jock, the sex god, and also the self conceited asshole. The schools definition of perfect. The school wrapped around his finger. The schools player and man whore. Why hide what you truly are? Never having relationships more than a few weeks. Friends come and go so why even care? Words are numb in his heart. Friends are just people after all. People can be replaced. 

Parents dead in a car accident in which no one knows how he survived. Friends supporting him through it. Ignoring his brothers silent cries. Letting the attention fill in his heart. Who needs family anyways.

Zayn, the preppy boy that stands Louis bullshit like no other. Not a very fit boy but has a body that he's comfortable in and a bum that gets a few stares. Facing the world with a smile . He's not very interested when it comes to dating, waiting for his perfect someone. Loving his family and friends more than he could ever love himself. A heart made of gold but could shatter like glass.

A Dad that avoids him at all cost, for his looks bring back memories. A Mother he barely remembers in his heart and mind. A Grandma that was always there for him but she could be a little crazy.

Two vampires take an interest on the jock. Zaynie can't help but take an interest on one of them. Such an innocent boy that just wants to feel the company of others. Isolation is the hell he goes through everyday.

Zayn unlocks some hidden talents and strengths. Finding love in the strangest of places. Sacrificing everything for the people he cares about. Risking his life. Giving his life for his friends. Leaving his mark on their lives.


End file.
